


After The Storm

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Haechan finds himself stuck at Jeno and Jaemin's apartment because of a thunderstorm, and when he comes home the following day, Taeil is acting weirdly. What is his boyfriend hiding from him?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newct127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newct127/gifts).



> This is a spontaneous gift for my friend Allie ♡ I felt like writing you some cute and fluffy hyuckil because it's what you deserve ♡♡ I hope you'll like this! ♡

The rain was pouring outside, huge drops of water hitting the roof of the building and the windows with violence. It was raining so hard it was deafening, and it looked like the rain wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon, for the clouds in the sky were still dark and heavy.

“I’m going,” Haechan declared, and both Jaemin and Jeno held him back.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jeno said, eyes widening.

“You’re not going anywhere, you’re staying here,” Jaemin added, dragging Haechan back to the living room.

“But I can’t stay!” Haechan protested loudly, “I need to go home!”

Jaemin and Jeno exchanged a glance, and without even needing words, Jeno lifted Haechan and made him sit on the couch while Jaemin locked the door of the apartment.

“Dude, there’s a downpour outside,” Jeno said, crossing his arms.

“Why do you need to go home anyway? You can stay here for now, you know we don’t mind,” Jaemin added.

“But Taeil is gonna be home alone,” Haechan argued, his eyebrows dropping.

“He’s an adult, he’ll be fine,” Jaemin argued back, “plus I’m sure that if we call him, he’ll tell you to stay here and not go out in a friggin storm.”

Haechan huffed, and ignored his two friends sighing. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Taeil would be fine, but he was annoyed they’d be apart tonight. He had enjoyed such a good day with his friends, and this storm was ruining everything; why did it have to break out right when he was craving the presence of his boyfriend?

Ready to argue some more – because Lee Haechan was no man to back down so easily – Haechan opened his mouth, only for a yelp to come out as thunder struck a tree outside of the apartment complex, right in front of Jeno and Jaemin’s balcony. Jaemin and Jeno jumped in surprise, and all three young men shared a worried look.

“That settles it,” Jaemin concluded, “you’re staying over tonight.”

After all shutters had been closed, the sound of the rain and the thunder were not as present, making the atmosphere less tense. All three friends sat on the couch, wondering what they should do. Watching a movie on the TV or playing video games as they usually did was not an option as long as the thunderstorm was raging outside, and they’d rather save the battery of their laptops, just in case.

Haechan decided to text Taeil to let him know he wouldn’t be coming home tonight, and Taeil answered that it was a wise decision: he had come as the storm had started, but apart from being wet, he was feeling fine. Haechan felt a bit sad as Taeil told him to enjoy his night with Jeno and Jaemin and that he loved him: he should’ve been with Taeil now.

“C’mon, no moping,” Jaemin said, nudging Haechan with his elbow, “how about we eat something and then find a game to do? I’m sure we have a few board games somewhere.”

Jeno, on Haechan’s other side, pulled him into a brief hug, and Haechan felt a bit dumb for being so openly upset: he still had his best friends, after all, he wasn’t alone. Jaemin got up to warm up some water to make some instant noodles, and at first Jeno followed him into the kitchen, looking like a cute puppy trailing after his owner. Jaemin giggled seeing Jeno’s expression, and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

“You should look for the games while I’m cooking,” Jaemin said, caressing Jeno’s cheek, “this is our home after all and I doubt Haechan will find them on his own.”

“Oh, right,” Jeno said, realizing he had forgotten about the games part of their evening.

He leaned in to steal another kiss off Jaemin’s lips, and went to their room to go through a closet, pretty sure he had seen games stored there.

When Jeno came back to the living room, Haechan and Jaemin were sitting at the table, each a hot cup of noodles in front of them. Jeno set the games on the coffee table near the couch, and joined them, delighted to see that Jaemin had prepared a cup of his favorite flavor for him. The electricity was still running, so the little group of friends ate while chatting.

Jeno took care of the cleaning while Jaemin set up a first board game on the coffee table. Meanwhile, Haechan was showering and changing into clean clothes Jaemin had lent him for the night. He’d be sleeping on the couch, which didn’t bother him too much because his friends’ couch was pretty comfortable, and he was a heavy sleeper anyway.

Haechan came up out of bathroom, and squinted: there was a dim light coming from the living room, which made him curious. He soon found out that Jaemin had turned off the light bulb and lit up candles instead.

“We might as well make it special,” Jaemin said with a bright smile.

“Well, as soon as no one knocks the candles on the floor because they’re losing,” Haechan answered, sitting on the floor next to Jeno.

“Coming from someone who’s such a sore loser, that’s rich,” Jeno coughed.

Haechan raised an arm, ready to fight, and Jaemin told him to stop.

“You’re sleeping outside if you hit Jeno,” Jaemin warned, and Haechan’s eyes opened wide.

“You’re the one who told me to stay over, I’m not leaving until you physically kick me out now!”

“That can be arranged, right honey?” Jaemin asked Jeno in a sweet voice.

“Of course love,” Jeno readily agreed.

“You two are such bullies, I hate you!”

As expected, playing boards games with Jeno and Jaemin was pretty eventful. No one here liked to lose and despite defending himself that he didn’t do that, Haechan ended up making a lot of excuses to get second chances and whatnot. He couldn’t help it, sometimes the rules just weren’t fair and he was at a disadvantage!

Jaemin ended up winning the game, and had it not been for the candles all and Jeno, Haechan would’ve jumped him. But he knew better than to upset Jeno, plus Haechan actually didn’t know if he could take Jaemin in a physical fight. While the couple was celebrating Jaemin’s victory (Jeno was physically unable to remain upset at his boyfriend for more than ten minutes), Haechan was moping and whining.

Jaemin suggested to get snacks and drinks, which everyone agreed to, and the food calmed them down. Jaemin left briefly to get his laptop, and seeing as there was enough battery, asked the other two if they wanted to watch one of the movies he had downloaded recently. Jeno and Haechan agreed, and they moved to the couch to sprawl on it, Jaemin cuddling Jeno and Haechan cuddling Jaemin’s Ryan doll.

By the time the movie ended, they were all yawning and collectively agreed to go to bed. Jeno cleaned the coffee table while Jaemin put away the board games, his laptop and blew the candles. In the meantime, Haechan brushed his teeth with a spare toothbrush, and switched places with Jeno while Jaemin helped him put a blanket and some pillows on the couch.

Haechan wished his friends good night, and after they had closed the door to their bedroom, he lied down on the couch, his phone in his hands to play some games before bed. While he knew he shouldn’t be on his phone right before sleeping, it was a hard habit to shake off, and Taeil wasn’t there to scold him so he might as well indulge.

He debated sending a text to his boyfriend, but seeing as they had already wished each other good night earlier, he decided not to. Maybe Taeil was already asleep and he’d be woken up by his text, wondering if there was something wrong. He’d rather let him catch on some well deserved sleep. Turning off his phone’s screen, Haechan put it on the floor besides him and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he’d see Taeil again.

* * *

“Babe? I’m home!” Haechan loudly yelled as he was taking off his shoes in the hall.

Fortunately, the storm had completely died down during the night, so it had been much easier to go home after a quick breakfast with Jeno and Jaemin. Haechan was dying to take a shower, though, because he was wearing the clothes he had worn to go to his friends’ apartment yesterday, and he didn’t want to borrow more clothes.

Seeing as Taeil wasn’t answering but his shoes were there, Haechan wondered if his boyfriend was in their room working on some music with his headphones on or in the bathroom. He dropped by the kitchen to wash his hands and get some water, and he walked up to their bedroom to get some clean clothes. Taeil wasn’t there, so he was probably in the bathroom then.

Haechan got a set of clean clothes, and as he was turning on his heels to exit the room, his boyfriend appeared near the door.

“Babe!” Haechan exclaimed, “I missed you so much!” he whined, rushing to tackle Taeil in a bear hug.

To his surprise, Taeil actually took a step back. Haechan frowned, and searched his boyfriend’s eyes for an explanation to his unexpected rejection. Taeil _never_ refused his hugs.

“Hey cupcake,” Taeil greeted him, shifting from one leg to another, “sorry, I’m not feeling so well so I’d rather not hug you in case I’m sick or something.”

Haechan’s frown intensified, and he was fueled with renewed determination.

“You know I’m never sick with colds! Let me hug you,” he pouted.

Before Taeil could protest again, Haechan embraced him, balancing his clean clothes on one arm as he circled Taeil’s waist with the other. There was a weird sound as Haechan pressed himself against Taeil’s chest, and Haechan looked down at his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Was that your stomach?” he asked. “That sounded weird.”

“I told you I was feeling a bit sick,” Taeil said, but his voice sounded shaky.

Taeil wasn’t a good liar, and Haechan was starting to worry. Had something happened and Taeil didn’t want to tell him?

“Does it hurt? Should I take you to a doctor?” Haechan asked.

“It’s okay, it’ll pass,” Taeil assured him with a smile, “go shower,” he concluded, leaning to peck Haechan’s lips.

Haechan sent him a confused look, but did as he was told. Taeil’s expression didn’t leave his mind the whole time he was showering, and by the time he left the bathroom, he had grown really anxious. He was about to call his boyfriend’s name when the latter, as if he had read his mind, told him he was in the living room.

Haechan joined him on the couch, and noticed how Taeil’s hands were in the big pocket of his hoodie (or rather, Haechan’s hoodie, their wardrobes didn’t really have a rightful owner at this point of their relationship). Haechan opened his mouth, but Taeil was quicker.

“Can you close your eyes?”

Haechan’s confusion had reached his peak, but he did so. He trusted Taeil, after all. He heard shifting, and nothing.

“Open them,” Taeil said.

Haechan did so, quickly, and he gaped as he saw the minuscule kitten sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. He tried to talk, but only gibberish came out, so he calmed down, gathered his thoughts, and blurted a “how?!”.

Taeil smiled sheepishly, caressing the kitten who was sucking on his thumb.

“As I was coming home yesterday, I noticed a box under a pole and this poor thing was in it. He was shivering and completely drenched, and I just couldn’t leave him there. There was no way I could take him to the vet with the storm raging outside, so I took him in to look after him.”

Haechan couldn’t help a smile from blooming on his lips. This was such a Taeil thing to do, picking up kittens in the rain to care for them, and it was actually a wonder it had never happened before.

They had discussed getting pets, but with Taeil wanting a cat and Haechan a dog they had agreed it’d be best to wait until they could have a small home rather than their current cramped apartment. Haechan let out an amused sigh, and slowly extended a hand towards the kitten still busy nipping at Taeil’s finger.

“So this was what you were hiding in your hoodie,” Haechan said, “you idiot, I thought you were deadly sick or something!”

Taeil smiled and Haechan’s anger melted.

“What do we do now?” Haechan asked, petting the kitten with a finger.

“We could keep him,” Taeil said, and Haechan had been expecting that answer, “if you’re okay with it, of course.”

“Sure, you know I’ve always been okay with us getting a cat,” Haechan reassured him, cuddling his side. “I just didn’t think it’d happen like that,” he concluded, kissing Taeil’s shoulder.

They remained in a comfortable silence, watching the kitten fall asleep on Taeil’s lap, and Haechan looked up at his boyfriend.

“Do we have food for him? And a litter?”

“Yup, I placed an online order yesterday night and I got everything this morning before you arrived,” Taeil confirmed. “He’s eating well and he’s showing no sighs of sickness.”

“Cool,” Haechan grinned, “well, I guess we’re adopting our first pet together, then. Are you sure it’s a male?”

“Yup,” Taeil beamed, “I’m not sure what we should name him, though, I have so many ideas.”

“Tell me,” Haechan said, beaming back.

“I thought of cute names like Kyu and Minho,” Taeil replied, “Myung would also be nice, or Min? I feel like something with an “m” sound would fit him well.”

“I like Myung!” Haechan said, cheerfully.

“Let’s go with Myung, then!” Taeil agreed, his smile brightening.

The two young men looked at their baby cat still peacefully sleeping, unaware of their enthusiasm. Haechan giggled, and he moved so as to kiss Taeil on the mouth, gently.

“We’re probably gonna have to share the bed with him, right?” he said, between pecks.

“Yeah,” Taeil breathed against his mouth, “I don’t mind, though.”

“As long as you don’t kick me out of the bed for the cat, I don’t mind either,” Haechan joked.

“I can’t promise you that, Myung is the baby here and I need to make sure he’s getting everything he deserves,” Taeil joked back.

“I’m not letting our son win the number one spot in your heart,” Haechan snickered, silencing Taeil with a deep kiss.

As they broke away, Taeil giggled, and Haechan thought it was funny how it seemed like he was falling in love with Taeil all over again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be number one,” Taeil promised.

Haechan showed him a gummy smile, before pulling him into another kiss. Life with a cat was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave comments ♡ 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
